


The IPRE's Lament

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode 58 and 59
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Johan watches as the world starts to fall a part around him. Magnus went into his light... so where was Johan's?He finds himself stranded.And he starts to remember.Johan Sings. The Bureau gathers. Kravitz finds hope.





	The IPRE's Lament

Johan doesn’t know what to expect when he passes into the great beyond or whatever.

He expects the light and his slow movement towards the Astral Plane.

But after Magnus goes into his own light, Johan is left waiting.  
And waiting  
And waiting.

He could only watch as the Void Fish defends his dead body.

Johan looks around at the black creatures moving closer and closer, trying to subdue the Void Fish. He wishes he could help. But he didn’t know it was coming, caught by surprise, he had no chance to fight.

He shuffles out of the Void Fish’s chamber and somehow finds his way into the common area. He watches as his fellow Bureau of Balance members fall to these… black things.

Johan doesn’t have any of his instruments. He’s a literal ghost. But something swells up in him.  
And he starts to sing. The song catches the attention of his fellow felled Bureau employees, they all gather around.

He sings a song that he didn’t remember writing before, but he remembers now.  
It was a song Madame Director had commissioned from him just before they began using the Void Fish to block information from the masses.

It’s a song of seven travelers.  
Seven people of all different types, ideals, and actions.  
Seven lost people torn from their home, left to wander from plane to plane. Chased by something seemingly endless.  
On a quest to find an end to that seemingly endless being.

Johan sings

And the song echos.

It echos all throughout the Ethereal Plane, and even pierces the boundary into the Astral Plane.

Kravitz’s head jerks up at the song.  
He hears the song of three lovable doofuses, a lost bounty, an annoying lich he’s been trying to track for ages, that strange woman who headed Taako’s organization, and her assistant.  
He hears this song.

And it gives him hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I've opened up a ko-fi account.  
> I don't really know why I did it, but here's a link if you think I'm good enough to buy a coffee for: http://ko-fi.com/cornerandchair


End file.
